roleplay_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Distortion World/Roleplay
Here you can RP in the Distortion World, the reversed Pokemon World. In the Distortion World.... A man with blue hair ran across one of the floating landmasses. --Johnson ace (talk) 08:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC) solosis screamed and found herself floating in a river which looked like a back wards water fall. XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 16:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC) The man with blue spikey hair saw solosis. --Johnson ace (talk) 16:39, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Phantom flew around the distortion world, watching over the people and pokemon. Night! The Wiki Warrior! 16:48, July 27, 2014 (UTC) "hello sir! can you please help me?" said solosis to the man with blue hair. XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 16:53, July 27, 2014 (UTC) "I answer to none..." The man replied.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:55, July 27, 2014 (UTC) " you may be a talking pokemon and it may be unusual that I see other pokemon here, but still, I need to get out of here..." --Johnson ace (talk) 17:13, July 27, 2014 (UTC) "ok thats cool," solosis replied, still floating up the river. XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 17:34, July 27, 2014 (UTC) "I may be trapped here, but that doesn't stop me from creating the ideal world!" He shouted.(reminds me-I forgot to formally introduce myself to you angel) --Johnson ace (talk) 18:37, July 27, 2014 (UTC) "You must be from out of this world," said the man. "Only one pokemon makes it's home here and I can tell you, he is powerful. Some day, I will tame such a beast! Then, this world will be free of emotion!" --Johnson ace (talk) 08:57, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Phantom used ominous wind on the area that Solosis and the man were on.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 18:22, July 29, 2014 (UTC) The man was pushed back by the Gail. "Such power..." He cried. He sent out a Honchkrow from a pokeball and the Honchkrow flew nearby. "Find the legendary pokemon, Phantom the Giratina!" --Johnson ace (talk) 18:50, July 29, 2014 (UTC) A Crobat came out of another one of his pokeballs and flew with Honchkrow.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:01, July 29, 2014 (UTC Solosis was able to escape the river. XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 18:04, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Phantom used more of his power, but on the pokemon.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 23:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Honchkrow and Crobat were damaged by the power slightly but they continued flying until they slammed into a platform that was floating sideways.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:00, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Phantom glared at the man and his pokemon then flew(?) away. Night! The Wiki Warrior! 12:01, August 13, 2014 (UTC) The man sent Crobat and Honchkrow back into their poke balls and chased phantom, running to him.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:57, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Phantom looked around to see if Crobat and Honchkrow were still following him.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 14:38, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Oh no you don't!" And he sent out a houndoom which started shooting fireballs from it's mouth towards Phantom. (Have you guessed who he is yet?)--Johnson ace (talk) 07:29, August 16, 2014 (UTC) (It's Zero..?) Phantom got hit by some of the fireballs and roared loudly because of the pain caused from the attack.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 11:44, August 16, 2014 (UTC) (-looks up who zero from pokemon is....Nope...) "keep going!" The man roared and houndoom released a fire blast towards Phantom. He had a poke ball ready.--Johnson ace (talk) 14:52, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Phantom was hit by the fire blast and roared out loudly in pain. Night! The Wiki Warrior! 13:41, August 18, 2014 (UTC) (It's Cyrus) Solisis bobbed up and down in the water. Fish and chips (Absol-utely correct!) another fire blast came from houndoom.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:03, August 20, 2014 (UTC) (Eh) Phantom dodged the Fire Blast and used Dragon Pulse.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 15:32, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Houndoom was pushed back. Crobat was sent out and flew towards Phantom. A magnagate appeared on a floating plain.--Johnson ace (talk) 20:12, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Near to the floating plain was another plain, much larger. On this plain, was a village of pokemon. It was bursting with life, quite odd for the distortion world. --Johnson ace (talk) 16:43, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Phantom flew over to the plain.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 10:52, August 25, 2014 (UTC) The pokemon massed on the plain and looked up at Phantom. --Johnson ace (talk) 11:29, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Phantom roared at the plain. Night! The Wiki Warrior! 19:23, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Archimedes spotted phantom. "There! That pokemon is the only one that is supposed to have lived here! No other pokemon should live here!" He spotted the village. "Who ordered you to go to post town?" He asked to shade. Shade answered the archen. "He is a Dusknoir. He was from my old team. My old teammates live in this village. They escaped from prison after we committed a terrible evil, which I could not tell, it is so evil. Our team was lead by a Dusknoir however, portals to the pokemon world opened up soon after we came here and set up a village for outcasts like us. Outcasts from the pokemon world joined the village. I was ordered to go to post town and steal all their jewels so that I could power a device invented by the other team members. I did not know what their plan was, but it was something to do with the giratina that has lived here. " They walked towards the enterance to the village.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:53, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Phantom looked at the pokemon for a long second then flew away from them and Cyrus. Night! The Wiki Warrior! 17:45, September 4, 2014 (UTC) "Cyrus will catch you, you beast!" He shouted, as he chased phantom and ignored the pokemon village. He threw a poke ball at a small pond of water and a Gyrados came out a twisted in a spiral way and went for Phantom. At the village, a Purrloin came through a portal, with soul tailing her behind. She looked back then ran into a house that was more fort like. The door locked and Soul sighed as he realised wpshe wasn't going to give him her soul. He slashed at the door but it did not budge. The group of pokemon approached the gates of the village. A Golduck came and Archimedes recognised him. "This is Phill Drenchbill. Me and him used to work together." Phill said hi to the others. He explained that he had followed a strange dark creature here when traveling through the multiverse. The dark creature was being summoned by a group of pokemon in the village. A metagross fell from the sky and attacked the group. It was guarding the gate.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:53, September 5, 2014 (UTC) The metagross stamped on the ground and it broke up. Forge, master of the monsters "Cyrus will do nothing, I will not be caught" Phantom thought.Night! The Wiki Warrior! 08:47, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Archimedes noticed Phantom. "Interesting! This must phantom, the pokemon Joel talked about." http://roleplay-and-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:nullForge, master of the monstershttp://roleplay-and-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:null Category:Roleplay Category:Pokemon